


Beelieve in Me

by Love_the_little_wonders



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandonment, Absent Parents, Angst, Bitterness, Character Development, Character Study, Chloe Centric, Coping, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Introspection, Malediktor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Queen Bee, Queen Bee Arc, Queen's Battle Trilogy, Redemption, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Short One Shot, Short Story, Strained Relationships, Style Queen, character driven, introspective, miraculous ladybug season 2, queen wasp, seeking comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_the_little_wonders/pseuds/Love_the_little_wonders
Summary: Flying high thanks to her newfound reign as Queen Bee, Chloe takes a moment to think about the past couple of days and what it means to have her mother in her life again. Takes place after the Queen's Battle Trilogy





	Beelieve in Me

The ringing of the bell marked the end of the school day and for once, Chloe didn’t want the day to end. Making her way from the courtyard to her awaiting limousine, Chloe glided with a serene air that suited her natural grace and beauty. As the limousine pulled away from the school, Chloe let out a contented sigh reminiscing on what could possibly be the best couple days of her life. Not only did she get to redeem herself as Paris’s sweetheart, Queen Bee, Ladybug finally realized just how valuable Chloe Bourgeois could be, and to top it all off, her school threw a party in _her_ honor! Obviously, it was bound to happen at some point. Still, so much could change in just a few days. She went from being seen as some no good wannabe to an actual superhero!

Pulling up to Le Grand Paris, the hotel in which she called home, Chloe made her way up to the penthouse and smiled to see her mom sitting in the living room on the phone going over next month’s fashion spread. She really couldn’t believe that any of this was real. She became a superhero and her mom chose to stay in Paris because she actually wanted to spend time with her.

“ _Hi, Mom!_ ” Chloe crooned leaning in to hug her mom on the couch.  
“Cassandra, I mean Chloe, can’t you see I’m busy?!”, Audrey snapped. Drawing her attention back to her phone call, Audrey complained, “Children are such nuisances. They are ridiculous, _utterly ridiculous_. Ugh, where was I?”

Taken aback but not letting it show, Chloe, put on a smile pretending her mother’s disregard for her didn’t affect her; like always. She was just thrilled above all to have her mom back in her life. So what if her mom acted like nothing has changed between them. Once in her room, Chloe went to lay down on her king size bed. Turning to peruse the stack of the latest magazines that Jean Lafayette brought up for her, she noticed that on top of the pile lay her worn bear, Mr. Cuddly. How many times does she have to tell Jean Luc that she wasn’t some little kid anymore?! Despite those sentiments, Chloe forgot about the magazines for a moment and focused her attention on the little yellow bear in her hands. As she caressed the bear, memories of tear-filled nights came rushing back to her. Crying out in the darkness for her mother only to have her cries be met with silence, dreary afternoons alone because no one wanted to be her friend, missed birthdays because her mom had better things to do than be at some children’s birthday party even if that child was her own. At all these points in her life, Chloe could always count on Mr. Cuddly and Jean Jacques she conceded.

While her father doted on her, bought her extravagant gifts, and let her do whatever she wanted, he wasn’t around to actually be with her, being the mayor of Paris and all. When you’re a high-profile Parisian socialite, children are only had to make yourself look good. Seen but not heard so the saying goes. A favorite saying from her family’s circle. Regardless of such social conventions, Chloe tried her best to be seen and heard by one and all; most of all her mother. After all, bad publicity was better than no publicity. Why after the past couple days, Chloe wouldn’t be surprised if her family was the talk of the town. In all the time that Hawkmoth has been around, there hasn’t been a known akumatization of an entire family, let alone back to back. Just one more reason why her family was better than the rest.

As a result of it all, her mom decided to stay for the time being. Who knew how long her mom would be back for, so Chloe should be happy _right_? She could finally hang out with the woman whom she admired the most, well second to Ladybug at least. She just wished that her mom wanted to be around Chloe as much as she wanted to be around her. Chloe modeled her life around her mother. She talked like her, walked like her, and even dressed like her. What more could a mother want in a daughter? Another more recent memory filled her mind.

“Mom, why don’t you love me?” she had asked just days ago.

The question was never properly answered. Instead, in a moment of insincerity, the two blondes bonded over how nasty they could both be to people. She even told her mom that she was just using her best friend, Sabrina like that was something to brag about. She would never admit it out loud, but Chloe disliked being the awful person that everyone sees on the outside. Being Queen Bee could finally be her chance to show the world that Chloe Bourgeois was, in fact, a good person. She might have missed her mark during her first outing as Queen Bee, but she redeemed herself yesterday for what it was worth. Her mom will one day see how exceptional her daughter is. On that note, Chloe still couldn’t believe that of all people, it was Marinette who brought her and her mom together.

“That Marinette Dupain-Cheng is such a thorn in my side” Chloe grumbled to herself.

But she had to admit, if it wasn’t for Marinette, her mom would be in New York by now completely unfazed by leaving her family behind once again leaving Chloe to seek comfort in her bear like she was doing in this instant. She should be happy. Curling up around the bear, the joy she felt from the festivities of the day was nowhere to be found anymore.

“Why won’t she love _me_ ”, she whispered to herself and to the bear still clutched in her arms. Though her mother was here, she might as well be an ocean away.

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a one-off thing turned into more lol. Just like before, after watching the latest episodes I was inspired to write some self-indulgent fanfiction. This is my second fanfic for this fandom and it feels good to be writing again and honestly, this was actually really fun to write! Chloe has so much potential as a character and though she may not be my favorite person, she deserves better. I wish the show would address her emotional wounds more but hopefully, season 3 gives her a chance for even more character development. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope to hear from some of yall :) (and I will get around the responding in a timely manner this time lol)


End file.
